


Before the End

by orphan_account



Category: Cabaret (1972)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character, Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It does so feel like the fulfillment of all her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the End

Brian won't go down on Sally, and closes his eyes when Sally does for him. She notices this and shelves the fact far back in the messy interior of her head. She's fallen like always, the wrong way, and it shouldn't feel so much like the right way - like she's floating, flying, cotton-candy and stars all around. She grasps Brian's hand and guides it down to her cunny, places the thumb on her clit and instructs him in lusty whispers. He loves her, and she loves him; and it does so feel like the fullfillment of all her dreams.


End file.
